


the mournful kingdom of sand

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [22]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Summer, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: A hundred years of summer and never a drop of rain. (A three-sentence ficlet.)





	the mournful kingdom of sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/9/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, why winter comes](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6140996#t6140996). (Prompt choice courtesy of [riana-one](http://riana-one.tumblr.com))
> 
> A tiny glimpse into an AU in which the _other_ sister won the battle in Charn. *evil grin* (I do not have time to write this plot bunny. YET.)

"We thought her rule was a blessing at first -- endless summer sounds very pretty, after all, with warm sun, blue skies, and long, lazy afternoons -- but have you ever tried to stay awake for days and days on end?" Mr. Tumnus asked. As Lucy nodded, frowning, he continued, "Exactly so; you fall into a delirium because the body needs sleep, and so it is with seasons; the earth needs the cold, the dark, and the snow, for without them summer's garden quickly becomes a desert, and so it has been in Narnia for a hundred years -- a hundred years of summer and never a drop of rain. When Aslan returns to overthrow the General, he will bring the cool and damp of autumn, and release our suffering land at last into its slumber."


End file.
